Publishers, including authors, advertisers and the like, may identify potential consumers of goods or services using “look-alike” targeting. In such targeting, a group of content consumers that exhibit known behavior are used to identify others that are similar to the group. In this way, the providers hope to find more consumers who are likely to exhibit that same behavior in the future.